


it's a secret (santa)

by junhoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, also seungcheol wears an ugly jumper i feel that should be mentioned, posting an xmas fic on boxing day well done sam, seventeen are just mentioned yeet, vernon goes all out with his present basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoonie/pseuds/junhoonie
Summary: “So,” Seungkwan started, pausing to adjust the antlers. “Who did you get for secret Santa?” “I’m pretty sure it’s the full point of the whole secret thing that I don’t tell you.” Vernon replied quickly, looking down to make sure all of the drawers at his desk were securely shut. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. “Can you at least tell me what you got them? I promise I won’t tell.” “You wouldn’t know who to tell.” Vernon pointed out. He laughed as the other boy rolled his eyes again before disappearing back into his own cubicle. “Don’t worry though.” He continued, softly. “I know you’ll love it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user kpopreactionsforyou!!  
> rip me i love verkwan so much asld;fkjad;slfkjg

Vernon sighed, saving the excel file once more before opening yet another and starting to add even more figures to that, and let his thoughts drift for a bit. Back when he was younger, working in an office was thought as the worst job in the world, just for how boring and repetitive it was. Even now that he was older, working in an office was still boring and repetitive, but after being at the company for a little over five years, he couldn’t bring himself to leave (that may or may not have had something to do with Boo Seungkwan, who occupied the cubicle next to Vernon’s.)

Almost as if he could tell that he was being thought of, Seungkwan leant over the partition between their two stations, clearing his throat to gain Vernon’s attention. The latter immediately looked up and at his workmate, smiling at the huge antlers that Seungkwan sported after losing a bet with someone else on their floor.

“So,” Seungkwan started, pausing to adjust the antlers. “Who did you get for Secret Santa?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the full point of the whole secret thing that I don’t tell you.” Vernon replied quickly, looking down to make sure all of the drawers at his desk were securely shut.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. “Well, I was going to tell you mine, but seeing as I don’t give information away for free, I guess you’ll have to wait and find out.”

Vernon shrugged, internally cooing at Seungkwan’s pout. “There’s only an hour until we all swap presents, I think I can contain myself for that long.”

“Can you at least tell me what you got them?” Seungkwan asked. “I promise I won’t tell.”

“You wouldn’t know who to tell.” Vernon pointed out. He laughed as the other boy rolled his eyes again before disappearing back into his own cubicle. “Don’t worry though.” He continued, softly. “I know you’ll love it.”

* * *

 

 The end of the day had come, much to Vernon’s relief. If he had to look at another spreadsheet within the next two weeks, he was going to gouge his eyes out - Christmas or not. However, no one was leaving just yet, everyone far too excited about getting presents to leave. This included Seungkwan, who was bouncing around all of the cubicles with way too much energy for someone who had just been working for twelve or so hours.

“Still not gonna tell me who you got?” He asked, waiting for Vernon to finish packing up his stuff.

“Nope.”

“You’re no fun.”

“It’s called following the rules, Boo.”

Seungkwan pouted, tugging on Vernon’s sleeve a little in an effort to hurry the man up. “Come on, everyone’s going to be there already. I know that usually I like the big dramatic entrances, but this is present giving, and I want to see what I got!”

The two of them started to (speed)walk towards the meeting room that their floor’s present swap was taking place in, Seungkwan still excitedly chattering about giving his secret Santa (Minghao) his present (a new pair of b-boying shoes) and Vernon couldn’t keep the knowing smile from his face while he listened. Seungkwan may have acted like he was only excited to receive his own present over the past few weeks, but Vernon knew that the idea of seeing his secret Santa’s (Minghao’s) face light up when he opened the box was boosting Seungkwan’s mood tenfold. (Of course, Vernon wasn’t meant to know what Seungkwan was buying the Chinese boy, but after seeing Seungkwan struggling to wrap a shoebox during their break, and spotting the little post it labelled with Minghao’s name, it hadn’t been hard to connect the dots.) The pair opened the meeting room door to a cacophony of noise, both of them taken aback for a second before slipping in to join their eleven co-workers.

“Finally.” Jihoon groaned as soon as he saw them. “Now that we’re all here, can we get this over with? I just want to go home.”

“Don’t be a downer, Hoonie.” Soonyoung pouted from next to the smaller man. “Cheer up baby!” He sang, attempting to melt Jihoon with some aegyo. It didn’t work.

“As much as I hate to put a downer on the Christmas spirit, I have to agree with Jihoon.” Seungcheol stood, revealing the....brightest.... jumper Vernon had ever seen. It was a knitted Rudolph, actual lights twinkling all around him, and a little button that exclaimed ‘PRESS ME’ on the tip of the reindeer’s very red nose. “The building needs to be closed up within an hour, so it’s present swapping then leaving.”

“Um, before we even start can we please address the situation that is your jumper?” Junhui said from the corner, looking it up and down with disgust. Seungcheol beamed, not understanding that Junhui was not complimenting it.

“Do you like it? Someone left it in my office this morning, along with a note saying that it would bring out my eyes!”

“I didn’t think he would actually wear it.” Someone mumbled, and Vernon looked to the side to see Seungkwan stifling giggles at Seokmin’s face, which had turned bright red. Mystery solved.

“I almost don’t want to ask this,” he said, a grimace on his face. “But what does the press me button do?”

Seungcheol reached to press down on it, and a very tinny version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer soon filled the room.

“...Anyway,” Jihoon said, accompanied with an eye roll, “Let’s get started.”

Almost everyone had swapped presents, Junhui receiving a book and a pressed flower from a blushing Wonwoo, Joshua being gifted ‘How to Cook - For Dummies’ by Jeonghan, the older man clearly trying to get a point across with that one. Minghao had loved his new shoes, delighting Seungkwan, which in turn made Vernon very happy as well. Ten minutes later, and Chan was approaching him, holding out some albums by some obscure bands and rappers that Vernon loved. The latter grinned, thanking Chan with a fist bump.

“Right okay, now your turn, who’s your gift for?” Vernon grabbed the gift bag by his side, and slowly walked over to where Seungkwan sat, grinning as the realisation spread across his face.

“That’s why you didn’t tell me!” Seungkwan gasped, and Vernon laughed, nodding.

“Didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Well, thank you for whatever it is!” Seungkwan said as he pulled apart the tape that had sealed the gift bag.

“A...bento box?”

“Yeah.” Vernon confirmed, feeling awkward explaining the gift while everyone was still there. “I um, I knew that you’re feeling a bit homesick because you can’t go home for Christmas this year, so I contacted your mom, and she put this together for me. It only arrived yesterday, and she said everything was safe to be heated up.”

“It’s all the stuff my mom usually makes at Christmas.” Seungkwan whispered reverently, staring down at the box with watery eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“It was no biggie.” Vernon shrugged, adding a ‘man’ at the end for good measure. “I just wanted to get you something with feeling.” He didn’t bother to mention the other two things in the bag, deciding that Seungkwan could find them himself.

“Well I love it.” Seungkwan said softly, looking up at Vernon with a huge smile. “I really do.” 

* * *

 

Vernon was halfway to his bus stop when his phone started ringing, the loud tone disrupting the quiet of the street. Frozen fingers fished it out his pocket, speeding up a little when he saw the contact name. “Hel-”

“A note from my mom? And a ring!?” Seungkwan yelled on the other end, and Vernon winced a little at the volume.

“Yeah...? The note came with the box so I just slipped it in, and the ring was just something I saw that reminded me of you.” He looked down at the gold band on his finger, the twin to the one he had bought for his friend (crush).

“You - you bought me a ring. Oh my god.... Where are you?”

“I’m like halfway to my bus, why?”

“Stay there, stay right there!” Seungkwan hung up right after that, leaving Vernon standing in confusion, phone still held up to his ear. He stayed like that for a few minutes, until a loud voice broke him out of his trance.

“Hansol!” A familiar voice yelled, using his real name, which - other then his family - only one person knew. Vernon whipped round to see his best friend, his workmate, his crush, Boo Seungkwan, speeding towards him, cheeks rosy from running. He only had enough time to lower his phone before Seungkwan reached him, throwing his arms around Vernon as soon as he arrived.

“I just - you bought me a ring.” Seungkwan stumbled over his words, his mouth very close to Vernon’s ear. “Wow, I really love you.”

Then Seungkwan ripped himself out of Vernon’s arms and stood back, face flushing even redder at what had just slipped out of his mouth. Vernon stood there, mouth slightly open in shock as a million and one happy thoughts zoomed in and out of his brain; Seungkwan just confessed to him, Seungkwan liked him as well.

“I’m sorry, if that was too forward.” The man in front of him panted. “It’s just, I saw you wearing a ring at the present swapping, and I felt jealous even though I knew nothing about it, but then when I saw the same one at the bottom of the bag, I made an assumption, but if I’m wrong just tell me. It could be a bro ring, bros do that right? Buy each other rings? Right?”

“Seungkwan.” Vernon said, voice somehow remaining calm and steady despite the situation. The blonde nodded, looking a little scared. “I am going to kiss you now.”

He took one step forward, Seungkwan took two, and their lips met.

 

(Vernon misses his bus that day, but it's fine, because Seungkwan's apartment is within walking distance anyway. They share the bento box.)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr @seokj-ns


End file.
